


Starting Over

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: All Theo wants is to be able to start over. With Derek's help he just might get the chance.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who prompted: Prompt #7 “I just want to start over.” And 35. “You don’t deserve this.” for Therek from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> So here's something short and sweet because I really needed to write more for these two.

Theo sighs, watching as the pack mill about in the backyard of Derek’s newly built house. It was a housewarming party, for both Derek and him he supposes. He’d almost skipped it, but one look from Derek had him deciding it might be best just to go. Derek had told him if he’s going to be living in the house then he damn well better be at the party. Theo doesn’t get it, he’s been sharing the loft with Derek for months. Him living in the house wasn’t any different. It’s not like it’s _his_ house. He’s just living in it thanks to Derek graciously offering him a place to stay.

Ever since Derek returned to Beacon Hills the two have formed a friendship of sorts. Derek is the only person that doesn’t look at him with anger or mistrust. He doesn’t question why Theo is still around or leave him out of things, instead he’s usually the one inviting him along. Which is usually because Theo is lounging on the couch when Derek’s getting ready to go and Derek all but drags him out of the loft, and now house.

 _“If I have suffer through it then so do you_ ,” he always says.

It’s usually fine. The two will hang back, talking quietly to each other while the rest of the pack does their own thing. Every so often they’ll draw Derek away but he usually comes back. Theo doesn’t understand it.

He gets that Derek has his own issues, he’s even heard most of them, but it still feels a little strange that Derek can trust him so easily. Stiles had said it was because Derek will trust anyone that gives him a pretty smile to which Derek had glared and smacked him upside the head, throwing a worried look towards Theo. Theo just tried not think much on it. He was friends with Derek. That was it. Not that he didn’t want more. He just didn’t want to risk losing the only friend he had over something messy like feelings.

Watching the pack hang out and have fun fills him with a sort of longing. He wants this. He wants to feel like he belongs to something. He realizes he messed up his chance here when he screwed them all over, but he’s not that guy anymore. Unfortunately it’s too little, too late. The likelihood of any of them ever trusting him again is slim. He’s just around because he’s an ally. He helps out when they call. Nothing more.

 _And because Derek wants you here,_ his traitorous mind supplies.

He looks up when Derek walks closer, a concerned frown on his face, “Why are you over here by yourself?”

Theo shrugs, “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Theo debates how to phrase it, how to put into words the longing he’s been feeling. “I just want to start over.”

“Start over?” Derek asks, leaning back against the house next to him, eyes still on Theo.

“Yeah you know, get a new start. Have a chance to have people not look at me like I’m a murdering psychopath. Which is fair here. After everything I’ve done I know I deserve…”

Derek cuts him off with a growl, “You don’t deserve this.”

Theo looks at him, eyebrow raised expectantly. “Don’t I?”

“No, you don’t. You’re not the guy you were Theo. I know it. I heard about you and the things you did and I’m telling you that’s not the same guy I’ve been living with the past few months.”

“That you know of,” Theo mutters.

Derek growls again, moving in front of Theo to take his face in his hands. “I’m telling you you’re not that guy. I really hope you prove me right.”

“Why?” Theo asks.

Derek’s lips twitch up into a self-deprecating smile, “Because I’d really hate to have fallen in love with a psychopath again.”

Theo feels his breath leave him as he stares at Derek with wide eyes, “You…?”

“Love you? Yes, I do. I was waiting, wanting to be sure you were ready or even interested but I figured you needed to hear it.”

Theo nods, his stomach swooping in a way he’s recently come associate’s with Derek. “I did. And I…”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Derek tells him, thumb stroking across his cheek. “I’m fine with waiting. Or if you don’t want this…”

Theo smiles, “Why would I not tell you I love with when I clearly do?”

“You do?”

Theo chuckles, “Yeah, I do. I just…”

“What?” Derek asks.

“You’re my only friend Der,” Theo tells him, smiling at the way his face heats up a little at the nickname. “I couldn’t risk losing you if we tried this and it didn’t work. I still don’t know if it will.”

“It will,” Derek says, “I know it. And even if it doesn’t, you’ll always have me in your life Theo.”

“Good,” Theo grins, “now are you going to kiss me or what?”

Derek rolls his eyes but moves forward, claiming Theo’s lips in a sweet kiss. There’s noise from the pack but neither one cares, too wrapped up in each other. It’s not until Derek pins Theo to the wall, slotting a leg between his that someone clears their throat.

“Guys?” Liam says, blushing awkwardly next to them. “Not that we’re not happy you finally figured it out but people are still here.”

Derek looks from Liam to the rest of the pack, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he’s shrugging, “Then leave.”

“What?” Stiles asks, “But dude. All the food.”

“Bring some with you Stiles,” Derek sighs. “Just leave something here for us to eat.”

Stiles mutters something about poor hosts and then walks off with three bowls of food in his arms. Theo blushes when Jenna shoots him a wide smile and a thumbs up before dragging a still blushing Liam away.

Theo and Derek share a look before they start laughing, leaning into each other to keep their balance. Then Theo leans up, capturing Derek’s lips in another kiss, just because he can.

“So,” Theo says, running his fingers through Derek’s beard. “Shall we take this inside?”

Derek grins, taking Theo’s hand and leading him towards the back door. “I thought you’d never ask.”

"And Theo?" Derek asks, glancing back at him with a small smile. "I'd love to start over with you."

Theo just smiles, allowing Derek to lead him into the house and upstairs. He wanted a fresh start and now he's getting one with Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> If you have any Therek prompts feel free to send them in. I'm always looking for more to write for these two.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
